


My Own Cheerleader

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [145]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Cheerleaders, Crossdressing, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cheerleader Jared (complete with pom poms and everything) andFootballer Jensen? Established relationship, with just a little day into their lives, Jared cheering for Jensen at his game, a little flashback to when he and Jensen first got together, the cheerleading squad (with like Sandy and Alona and everyone) and the football team (Chris and Tom, etc.) going out to a diner celebrate their win and Jensen keeping Jared on his lap, feeding him fries, then he takes Jared back to his house. (Jensen using pet names for Jared (baby, sweetheart, etc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written cheerleader Jared before, so hopefully this is what you wanted!

**Prompt:** Cheerleader Jared (complete with pom poms and everything) andFootballer Jensen? Established relationship, with just a little day into their lives, Jared cheering for Jensen at his game, a little flashback to when he and Jensen first got together, the cheerleading squad (with like Sandy and Alona and everyone) and the football team (Chris and Tom, etc.) going out to a diner celebrate their win and Jensen keeping Jared on his lap, feeding him fries, then he takes Jared back to his house. (Jensen using pet names for Jared (baby, sweetheart, etc.)

 

Jared adjusted his skirt in the mirror. He knew Jensen loved the way his ass looked in his skirt and he could admit that it was part of the reason he liked cheerleading so much. He liked seeing Jensen’s eyes follow him when Jared was doing his routine with the other girls on the sidelines. He tried not to distract Jensen _too_ much, since the quarterback of the team really should focus on the game, but he loved the way Jensen’s eyes followed him.

He put as much gusto into his cheering as possible, shaking his ass and pom poms. In the breaks between their cheers, Jared watched Jensen. He was covered in grass and sweet and Jared really liked it. He wanted to take Jensen home and massage all the weariness out of his limbs. Then he’d have Jensen fuck him into the mattress. But for now, he’d cheer on his boyfriend proudly as he led his team to victory.

Their team won, of course, and Jared was the proud cheerleader that the quarterback kissed on the sideline. “You wanna go out to dinner?” Jensen asked him.

Jared pretended to consider it. “I dunno, I have a pretty active social life, I might not want to deign myself to dinner with lowly folk like you.”

“Brat.” Jensen ruffled Jared’s hair which made him duck out of the way. “I’ll meet you at the diner, I have to change out of this gross uniform.”

Jared raked his eyes down Jensen’s muscled body. “Oh, I dunno.” He squeezed Jensen’s bicep. “You don’t look _too_ gross.”

Jensen pecked Jared on his lips and stepped back. “Stop looking at me like that. I’m going to want to do dirty things to you in front of a large crowd.” Jared wiggled his eyebrows playfully and Jensen nudged him. “Go catch up to Sandy, she’ll give you a ride.”

“See you soon.” Jared looked at Jensen’s shorts, which hid nothing. “Will you wear those to dinner?”

“Shut up.”

Jared ran to catch up with Sandy and get a ride with her to their usual place. It was where he first met Jensen, sitting at a booth with Alona doing homework post-cheer practice. He’d known _who_ Jensen Ackles was, of course, because who didn’t know who the quarterback was, but he’d never had a conversation with him. He didn’t even think Jensen knew his name.

_“Dude,” Jared whispered. “Jensen Ackles just walked in.”_

_Alona peered over her shoulder. “Jensen! Hey!”_

_“What are you doing?” Jared hissed. “He’s coming over here now!”_

_Alona rolled her eyes. “Don’t be such a girl. He’s just a human being.”_

_“No,” Jared corrected. “It’s ­­­_ Jensen Ackles. _Not ‘just a human being.’”_

_Jensen arrived at the table and smiled that beautiful smile. “Hi, Alona.” He turned to Jared. “Hi…”_

_Jared stared blankly at Jensen before he realized he was expected to answer. “Jared. Jared Padalecki.”_

_Jensen beamed at him. “Nice to meet you, Jared Padalecki.”_

Jared smiled at the memory. He’d stuttered and stammered through their introduction and thought he’d completely humiliated himself in front of the most popular guy at school. It came as a total shock when Jensen asked him out the next day. And, as Alona liked to put it, “They lived happily ever after.” She also liked to take credit for their relationship.

The diner was crowded, but there was a big table set aside for their group. Jared sat down and draped his arm over a chair next to him. Sandy smirked. “Making sure Jensen sits next to you?”

Alona snorted. “Not necessary. Jensen would push anyone out of a seat to sit next to his Jared.”

Jared blushed but couldn’t hide a smile. His boyfriend really was the best.

When the football players arrived they were loud and high on winning the game. Jared’s eyes found Jensen easily and he smiled when he saw Jared. “Hi, baby.” Jensen leaned over and kissed Jared. “You miss me?”  
“You wish.”

Chris examined the table. “I think we’ll need another chair.”

“No we won’t,” Jensen replied. He pulled Jared onto his lap. “There. Free chair for you, Chris.”

Jared settled back on Jared’s lap comfortably. “Is this uncomfortable for you?”

Jensen nuzzled Jared’s neck. “Having my boyfriend in my lap? Pretty comfortable actually.”

Jared rolled his eyes but let Jensen hold onion rings in front of his mouth. Jared took it delicately between his lips and licked his lips seductively. Jensen’s eyes darkened. “You tease.”

Jared grinned and plucked a French fry from Jensen’s fingers with his teeth. “Thanks, babe.”

Jensen scrunched up his face. “Chew with your mouth closed, you heathen.”

Jared stuck out his food-covered tongue and snuggled back into Jensen. “You know, I can think of a lot more fun ways to eat food. Ones that include much less clothing.”

Jensen grinned. “You have a dirty mind, Mr. Padalecki.” He gave him an eskimo kiss and Chris groaned.

“Gross! They’re doing it again!”

“Yeah, stop rubbing your love in our faces,” Alone muttered. “It makes us single folk depressed.”

Jensen laughed. “I think the two of us are going to take off actually.”

Sandy wiggled her eyebrows. “And ‘take off’ all your clothes?”

“Bye, Sandy,” Jared gritted, pulling his boyfriend out of the booth. Their friends laughed behind them but Jared just had eyes for Jensen.

“I’m gonna take you home and do naughty things to you,” Jensen purred. He helped Jared into the car and took off at a possibly illegal speed. “Ugh. Go faster you stupid car!”

“If you go any faster we’re going to get arrested and then we’re going to go to jail,” Jared said. 

Jensen winked. “Want me to make you my bitch, Jared?”

“Ugh, that is so lame.”

Jensen pulled into his driveway with a screech. “Race you to the bedroom!” Jensen called, already halfway out the door.

Jared fumbled with his seatbelt and raced after his boyfriend. Jensen got there first and was already stripping off his clothes when Jared got there. Jared was still in his cheerleader outfit and swayed his hips as he walked towards Jensen. His skirt fluttered against his thighs and Jensen watched him, riveted. “Fuck, baby,” Jensen breathed. “You’re so hot.”

Jared batted his eyelashes. “Thanks, Jen.” He dropped onto the bed. “I could use some help getting this uniform off, though.”

“With pleasure.” Jensen slid his hands under Jared’s tight shirt and pulled off his top. “Hm, love the way you look in this uniform, but I love you even more _out_ of the uniform.” His hands tucked under the skirt and pulled it down. “So very, very pretty.”

Jared loved the way Jensen’s eyes devoured his naked body. “You gonna fuck me, Jen, or just admire me?”

Jensen growled playfully and rolled Jared over. “I have to prep you first, baby. I’m going to draw it out, nice and long, so that you feel everything.”

Jensen lubed up his fingers and one by one pushed them into his boyfriend. He used his second, free hand to caress the curves of Jared’s body. Jared whined and moaned underneath Jensen. “Please, Jensen! I need you!”

Jensen slid on a condom and lined himself up with Jared’s hole. “I want to show you how much I love you, Jay.” He inched his way inside allowing Jared to adjust. “I wish I could show everyone how much I love you.”

“I know the guys are okay with us,” Jared groaned. “But they might draw the line at watching us have sex, honey.”

“Their loss,” Jensen grunted. He started to piston in and out Jared’s tight hole and listened to the pleasure-filled sounds he made. “That’s right,” Jensen said. “I want to hear how much you love this.”

“I love it,” Jared panted. “I love you! Oh god, Jensen, _there_! Fuck, baby!”

Jensen picked up the pace and tried to hit the same spot on every thrust. He knew he’d found Jared’s prostate. “Fuck,” Jensen muttered. “I love you!” Jensen pulled out and Jared whined. “Love you so much, Jaybird, so much baby!”

“What’re you–,”   
Jensen put Jared on his back and slid right back inside. They were face to face and Jensen could see every emotion in Jared’s eyes. The love and lust that swirled together as Jensen’s dick pulled in and out of his hole. Jared’s own dick bounced against his stomach and left a pearly drop of precome on his stomach. Jensen shifted and lay closer so he could nibble on Jared’s neck at the same time he made love to him. His hands massage his flesh and one hand crawled down to his cock. He captured Jared’s lips in a kiss as he started to jerk Jared off and he swallowed the moans Jared made.

Jensen twisted his hand on the head of Jared’s cock and felt the precome slicking his way down. His orgasm was creeping up on him and his thrusts increased in pace and became more erratic. “Fuck, Jay, I’m gonna come!”

“Yeah,” Jared panted. “Come, Jensen!”

Jensen stuttered and fucked his way through his orgasm. When he was done he still tugged on Jared’s dick until he came. They lay on the bed tangled together, exhausted. Jensen worked up the energy to clean them both off and then collapsed back into bed. “So.”

Jared giggled. “Why are you always so awkward after sex?”  
“Fuck you, I’m not awkward,” Jensen grumbled. Jared nuzzled their noses together and snuggled closer. “Love you, sweetheart.”   
“Love you, too.” Jared linked their hands together on the bed. “Always will.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Second chapter for cheerleader: Jared and Jensen have a fight, and they're not speaking to each other. There's a game that day, and another team from a rival school comes in, and Jared flirts with the quarterback on the other team to make Jensen jealous, and Jensen gets mad and after the game he takes Jared back to the locker rooms to show him who he belongs to. Please keep the pet name thing going on! I love hearing Jensen referring to Jared as baby, darling, sweetheart, etc., especially so when he's in a skirt!

Jensen caught Jared’s eye where the cheerleaders were warming up, but quickly averted his eyes. He didn’t need to look at him right now. Jared was a brat. Usually it was playful, but sometimes he really got on Jensen’s nerves. He didn’t respect Jensen, he didn’t respect his time, and whenever Jensen tried to talk about it with him Jared would shrug him off. Then Jared got mad because he thought Jensen was overreacting, and it all kind of spiraled downhill. Jensen wasn’t sure if what they fought about was worth this silent treatment, but he was  _not_ going to apologize to Jared first. He was the one who started the screaming, ergo, he should be the one to fix it.

It was hard to concentrate on football when all he could think about was Jared. They were playing their rivals tonight and all Jensen could think about was how _mad_ he was at Jared and how badly he wanted to hug him and kiss him. Jensen was nothing if not stubborn, though, and he would stick out this silent treatment as long as necessary. He didn’t know if Jared would come around though—he could be as stubborn as Jensen was. He didn’t want to fight with his boyfriend. He wanted Jared on the sideline of the field, cheering for Jensen louder than anyone else. He didn’t want the stony silence.

Once again Jensen threw a pass way wide of Chris. Chris didn’t even bother to pick it up. “What’s wrong with you, man?”  
“It’s just practice,” Jensen grumbled. “Doesn’t matter.”

“The game is in an hour, man,” Chris retorted. “And if you play like this we’re going to get our asses handed to us.”

Jensen kicked the ground angrily. “I don’t give a fuck. What does it matter? It’s high school football.”

“You’re probably the only Texan who would ever say those words,” Chris joked. Jensen didn’t laugh and Chris’ gaze softened. “Look, I know you’re cut up about this Jared deal. But you two are like, soulmates or whatever. One fight isn’t going to change that.”

“He’s just so insufferable sometimes,” Jensen huffed. “It’s like he doesn’t care about how I feel sometimes.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Chris protested.

“Whatever. Let’s just play this game and then we can gossip more about my love life later,” Jensen said.

Jensen, luckily, played better in the actual game. Instead of being distracted by his fight with his boyfriend, he fueled it all into the game. He fiercely ignored the cheerleaders on the sidelines, even with Jared’s tight ass shaking in that skirt. He focused on absolutely destroying the other team. The two schools had a fierce competition between each other and Jensen was more than happy to attack them with everything he caught. His teammates looked at him with a mix of respect and caution. Jensen didn’t have time to care though. They won the game by a touchdown, but he didn’t feel any satisfaction.

Normally, this would be the time Jared ran up to him and kissed him and told him that he played great and he loved him. No one ran up to him except his friends, and Jensen tried to accept every compliment with a smile. He knew that he fell short and he knew everyone knew why. All his friends knew that he and Jared were fighting and none of them wanted to pick a side.

Jensen looked around the field. Maybe he could make the first move, maybe he could talk to Jared and give him the chance to apologize and talk things out. He wandered around, looking for a hot guy in a tight cheerleading outfit. His eyes found the familiar tight ass of Jared. He made his way over there, but he saw Jared rubbing his hand down some guy’s arm. But it wasn’t just some guy. It was the quarterback of the other team and Jared was so close to him they were breathing the same air.

Jensen snapped.

He stormed over to Jared, seething. Jared didn’t notice him—or was blatantly ignoring him—until Jensen grabbed his arm and turned him around. “What the _fuck_ are you doing?”

“Having an innocent conversation,” Jared replied with a smug smile.

“Yeah, ­ _Ackles_ ,” The other quarterback sneered. Jensen vaguely recalled his name was something–Amell. Sam Amell? Stefan Amell? Sterling Amell? “Our conversation is none of your business.”

“Listen, jackass,” Jensen growled. “This is my boyfriend. So your conversation _is_ my business, especially when you’re eye-fucking my boyfriend. So back the hell away.”

Whatever–Amell glanced between them. “Whatever. Jared, you have my number. Give me a call.”

“Sure.” Jared flashed him a blinding smile— _Jensen’s_ smile.

When something–Amell stalked off, Jensen turned to his boyfriend. “I’m going to the locker room. You’re coming with me.” He dragged Jared by the collar of his uniform. His skirt swished back and forth when he walked and Jensen wanted to crawl his hand down inside it.

When they got to the locker room, Jensen shoved him against the locker. “Is this how you get back at me? By flirting with my rival?”

“You weren’t paying attention to me,” Jared snapped. “A hot guy wanted me and I _liked it­_.”

Jensen grabbed his collar and shoved him around. He shoved Jared’s skirt up and yanked his underwear down. Jared’s ass was tight and muscled from all of the cheerleading workouts. Jensen wanted to bite it.

“Do you have any lube?” Jared asked.

“I might have some in my locker, left over from the last football game,” Jensen said. “Except that was happy fucking instead of angry fucking.”

“Angry fucking is so much better,” Jared groaned. Jensen fumbled with his lock and pulled out the almost empty bottle of lube. He squeezed the last of the lube out and stretched Jared.

When Jensen felt Jared’s hole was open enough, Jensen started to push himself inside. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” He groaned. “Oh Jay, sweetheart, shit!” He started to pump his hips inside Jared. He dug his nails into Jared’s hips and bit and sucked. He wanted the bruises to be visible and he wanted everyone to know who Jared belonged to.

“Oh, Jen,” Jared moaned. “Yeah, fuck me hard.”

Jensen thrust inside Jared, aiming his dick to hit his prostate. Jared cried out when Jensen hit it, and Jensen slammed him into the lockers. The metal might bruise him from the force of Jensen’s thrusts but Jared didn’t care. He was so hot right now he couldn’t stand it. His cock was tenting the front of his skirt and Jensen reached down to stroke him under the fabric. Jared humped his hand and Jensen tried to stroke him with the same rhythm of his cock sliding into him. Jared was making helpless grunting noises while Jensen sucked hickies onto his neck. “Baby, you’re so not,” Jensen panted. “God, I just want to be with you all the time, babe. Fucking love you!” Jared screamed and came all over the lockers.

Jensen fucked him hard and then his own come filled Jared’s ass. They rested together against the locker, both sweaty and dirty. “We should move before someone catches us,” Jared suggested.

“Don’t need to,” Jensen panted. “Chris is guarding the door outside.”

Jared sniggered. “Our friends are so weird.”

“You’re telling me. Fuck, sweetheart, you’re amazing.” Jensen rolled over to kiss him. “You’re not really going to call that Amell guy, are you?” Jensen asked hesitantly.

“No,” Jared said. He had a sneaky smile on his face.

“Then what’s with the smile?” Jensen asked.

Jared giggled and rubbed their noses together. “He gave me his number.” Jared kissed him again. “I didn’t bother to remember it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone requested a second chapter, so this is what i did with the prompt!


End file.
